Surefire info
Здесь будет постепенно собираться, а позднее наверно и струироваться информация о фонарях SureFire. По большей части это пока попытка структуировать и зафиксировать собственные знания. Структуризация Источники *Инфа в т.ч. по старым шурам *Еще информация для структуирования Мысли про структуризации *может имеет смысл в рамках серии не только по количеству батарей, но и по периодам делить? История Оружейные фонари Схема именования Millenium серия M951/M952/M961/M962 Classic серия Ручные фонари Схема именования *Старая: <цифра_вольт><буква_серии><суффиксы> *Новая: <буква_серии><цифра_количества_батарей><суффиксы> Суффиксы *T - турбоголова *A/B/C - усовершенствованные версии (не всегда указываются) *Z - combatgrip *X - для P/C/Z/G -- новое поколение голов и тушек, несовместимых со старыми *-BK - черный *-HA - натуральный/hard anodized Цвета и прочие суффиксы могут не указываться. P серия 3P 1 батарея CR123 *3P - Очень давно не выпускается. *3R - ??? surefire 3p.jpg|Surefire 3P 6P/6PL/6PX/P2X 2 батареи CR123 *Ламповые. Лампы P60(65лм) и P61(120лм). **6/6C - (Его куда?) Без тейлкапа. Лампа LF60(60лм) Подробне на Flashlightguid **6P - Старый-старый вариант. Подробнее на Flashlightguide **6PT - 6P с T1(`турбоголова` 3" Turbohead и лампа N1). Подробнее на Flashlightguide **6R - 6P с удлинителем A14 для использования B65 Ni-Cad и лампы R60(позднее, по слухам, P60). Подробнее на Flashlightguide **6RT - 6R с T4(`турбоголова` 3" Turbohead и лампа N4). Подробнее на Flashlightguide **6PS - ??? **6PSN - ??? **6P - Классический, `с гайкой`. *Светодиодные. **6PL - 6P, только вместо лампы светомодуль P60L(80лм) **6PL - 6P, только вместо модуля и безеля z44 голова KX4(120лм) **6PX - Новое поколение, несовместимы по резьбе головы с предыдущими. Светодиод XP-E, 6PX Tactical: 200лм(twisty), 6PX Pro: 15/200лм(clicky), 6PX Defender: 200лм(clicky) **6PX - Обновление, светодиод Nichia ??? максимум увеличен до 320 лм, свет близок к нейтральному. **P2X - Fury Новое поколение, тушка аналогична 6PX, голова больше. Светодиод XM-L, Tactical: 500лм(twisty), Pro: 15/500лм(clicky), Defender: 500лм(clicky) Фонари нового поколения хорошо работают с 1*Li-Ion, существуют сменные тушки на 1*18650 от Oveready. Surefire 6 tail.jpg|thumb|Surefire 6 tail FlashlightGuide 4118.jpg|Surefire 6P old Surefire 6pt.jpg|Surefire 6PT SureFire 6R Stock Photo.jpg|Surefire 6R 6P 45L xlarge 889.png|Surefire 6P C11114a9.jpg|Surefire 6PL KX4 Do42fc.jpg|Surefire 6PX & G2X Fury.png|Surefire P2X Fury 9P/P3X 3 батареи CR123 *Ламповые. Лампы P90(105лм) и P91(200лм). **9P - Старый-старый вариант, подробнее на Flashlightguide **9PT - 9P с T2(`турбоголова` 3" Turbohead и лампа N2). Подробнее на http://flashlightguide.com/2013/06/surefire-9pt-turbo-head-flashlight/ Flashlightguide *Светодиодные. **9PL - ?? **P3X Fury - Аналогичен P2X Fury, но 3*CR123, Pro: 15/1000лм(clicky), Tactical: 1000лм(twisty). FlashlightGuide 4199.jpg|Surefire 9P old FlashlightGuide 4226.jpg|Surefire 9PT Opplanet-surefire-9p-bk-flashlight.jpg|Surefire 9P P3x-bk tactical.png|Surefire P3X Fury P1R (Peacekeeper) 1 аккумулятор 18650LiIon Светодиод XM-L, 15/600лм(clicky), Tactical: 600лм(twisty). P1r-b-bk peacekeeper.png|Surefire P1R 12PM (NightFighter) 4 батареи CR123 Ламповый. Аналогичен 6P/9P old с `турбоголовой` и лампой N62(500лм) Подробнее на Flashlightguide surefire_12pm.jpg|Surefire 12PM C серия (Centurion) Фонари с клипсой и combatgrip-ом. Существуют варианты BK и HA. C2/C2L 2 батареи CR123. *Ламповый. Лампы аналогичны 6P. *Светодиодный. C2 с P60L C3 3 батареи CR123. *Ламповый. Лампы аналогичны 9P. Surefire c2 ha.jpg|Surefire C2 Manu flashlights.jpg|Крайний правый Surefire C3-BK D серия (Defender) Аналогичны 6P/9P, но с клипсами. D2 Defender Подробнее на Flashlightguide D3 Guardian Подробнее на Flashlightguide surefire d2.jpg|Surefire D2 surefire d3.jpg|Surefire D3 Z серия (Combatlight) С combatgrip-ом. Так же в комплекте темляк Z33. 6Z/Z2/Z2X 2 батареи CR123 *Ламповые (лампы аналогичны 6P) **6Z - аналогичен 6P old. Подробнее на Flashligtguide Несколько вариантов? **Z2 - аналогичен 6P classic. Подробнее на Flashlightguide *Светодиодные **Z2L - аналогичен 6PL KX4 (возможно и P60L). Подробнее на Flashligtguide **Z2S - ?? **Z2X - аналогичен 6PX, так же 200лм и 300лм. **P2ZX Fury - аналогичен P2X, 500лм. surefire_z2_old.jpg|Surefire Z2 old surefire_z2.jpg|Surefire Z2 z2l_kx4.jpg|surefire Z2L KX4 Z2S_af.jpg|Surefire Z2S z2x.jpg|Surefire Z2X p2zx-fury.png|Surefire P2ZX Fury 9Z/Z3 *Ламповые (лампы аналогичны 9P) **9Z - аналогичен 6P old. Подробнее на Flashlightguide **Z3 - аналогичен 9P. Подробнее на Flashlightguide **Z3T - ??? surefire 9z.jpg|Surefire 9Z surefire z3.jpg|Surefire Z3 7Z 12ZM G серия (из пластика Nitrolon) G2/G2L/G2D/G2X *G2 - подобен 6P *G2L - G2 с P60L, позднее с KX4 *G2D - G2 с KX3 *G2X - подобен 6PX G2Z/G2ZL/G2ZX *G2Z - подобен Z2 *G2ZL - G2Z с KX4 surefire g2 smth.jpg|Surefire G2-YL, G2-OD, G2-BK, Z48, Z58, Z59, Z49, SW02, XMxx opplanet-surefire-g2-led-flashlight-colors-new.jpg|Surefire G2L-BK, G2L-OD, G2L-TN, G2L-YL surefire g2d.jpg|Surefire G2D surefireg2x_pro_foliage.png|Surfire G2X-TN, G2X-OD, G2X-BK, G2X-YL surefire g2ztn.jpg|Surefire G2Z-TN surefire g2zl kx4.jpg|Surefire G2ZL-OD G3 E серия E1/E1E/E1L/E1L-A/E1B/EB1/E1DL/E2LAA/E2LAA-A *Ламповые **E1 **E1E *Светодиодные **E1L (LED голова KL1) **E1L (LED голова KX1/KX1B) **E2L-A (LED голова KE1/KE1A) E2/E2E/E2L/E2L-A/E2DL/E2DL-U/EB2 *Ламповые **E2 **E2O **E2E *LED голова KL1 *LED голова KX2/KX2C *LED голова KE2/KE2-A L серия (Lumamax) Серия светодиодных фонарей. Постепенно исчезает. L1 Несколько поколений, одна из первых светодиодых моделей Surefire, одна из самых успешных моделей. 2-режимная twisty, 6(?) генераций. Драйвер в тушке, головная резьба E. surefire_l1_gens.jpg|Surefire L1 (Gen 6, Gen 5, Gen 5, Gen 4, Gen 3, Gen 2) L2/LX2 L3 L3 не существует L4 e2e с головой KL4. ??? 100лм 120лм ??? 170лм. L5 C2 с головой KL5 и clicky-тейлкапом Z59 surfire l4.jpg|Surefire L4 surefire l5.jpg|Surfire L5 L6 L6 - M3 с головой KL6 и clicky-тейлкапом Z59 L6 Porcupine surefire_l6y.jpg|Surefire L6 salel6porkpicture503qy2.jpg|Surefire L6 Porcupine L7 8AX с головой KL7. M серия M1 ИК подсветка. M2 Первоночально выглядел как C2. Потом M2 стали выпускать с безелем с подвесом(M2 безель с ребрами, потом Z32), а C2 с обычным Z44 История M2 # 1st Gen* The Centurion. Logo: Crosshair & Centurion blank on the other side. Old school clip, three flats version, plane Z44 bezel and laser products tailcap. It’s a little controversial some people call it the first C2 but it came with a manual that had “M2 Centurion” on the cover see below. Most people know it as the early M2. # 2nd Gen* The Millennium Series M2 CENTURION. Logo: Crosshair on one side with Millennium Series M2 Centurion on the other. Three flats version, old school clip, plane Z44 bezel and laser products tailcap. Very rare M2 only one other CPF member that I know of has one. Could be more as there are so many SF collector sleepers out there. # 3rd Gen* The Millennium Series M2 CENTURION. Logo: Surefire on one side with Millennium Series M2 Centurion on the other. Three flats version, New clip, ribbed shock absorbing plane bezel, laser products tailcap low serial numbers around 6000 & www.Surefire tailcap on higher serial number. # 4th Gen* The Millennium Series M2 CENTURION. Logo: Surefire on one side with Millennium Series M2 Centurion US patents on the other. Four flats version, New clip, ribbed shock absorbing plane bezel and some with the caution hot logo, www.Surefire tailcap. # Proto type* The Digital Series M2D CENTURION. Logo: Surefire on one side with Digital Series M2D CENTURION on the other. Four flats version, New clip, Different machining on the crown of the body, Mini M3 style shock absorbing plane bezel, Spec’s PWN 4VDC 5W. Inductor tailcap. # 5th Gen* The Millennium Series M2 CENTURION. Logo: Surefire on one side with Millennium Series M2 Centurion US patents on the other. NOTE: also came out with the new Surefire logo. Four flats version, New clip, New style shock absorbing bezel caution hot logo, www.surefire.com tailcap. surefire m2 old.jpg|Surefire M2 ribbed surefire m2 z32.jpg|Surefire M2 Z32 M2Gen_zps83e84c36.JPG|Surefire M2, M2D M2GenBack800_zpsab6469e0.JPG|Surefire M2, M2D M3/M3T/M3LT 3 батареи CR123 *Ламповые **M3 - Аналогичен Z3, но с М резьбой головы(большего диаметра). Голова с подвесом M3, позднее Z46. Лампы MN10 125лм, MN11 225лм. **M3 - Аналогичен M3, но с турбоголовой комплекта KT4. Лампы MN15 125лм, MN16 225лм. *M3LT - LED турбоголова KX9T, twisty-двухрежимные. MC-E: 400/70лм, XM-L: 800/70лм, XM-L2: 1000/70лм. opplanet-surefire-handheld-flashlight-m3.jpg|Surefire M3 m3t.jpg|Surefire M3T surefure M3 M3T.jpg|Surefire M3, M3, M3T surefire m3lt.jpg|Surefire M3LT M4 (Devastator) 4 батареи CR123. Турбоголова комплекта KT4. Лампы MN60 225лм, MN61 350лм. Surefire_M4_Big.jpg|Surefire M4 M6/M6LT (Guardian) 6 батарей CR123, в MB20 3s2p (9В). *M6 - Турбоголова комплекта KT4, лампы MN20(LOLA) 250лм, MN21(HOLA) 500лм. Подробнее на Flashlightguide *M6LT - M6 с LED TIR турбоголовой KX9T. opplanet-surefire-handheld-flashlight-m6.jpg|Surefire M6 surefire m6 dif.jpg|Surfire 3x M6 surefire m6lt.jpg|Surefire M6LT, MB20 surefire m6 m6lt.jpg|Surefire M6LT M6 U серия Многорежимные фонари с магнитным кольцом выбора режима. surefire_u2.jpg|Surefire U2 U2 (Ultra) Первый серийный фонарь с магнитным кольцом управления. 6 уровней, 2..100лм, 2..170лм. После первого апгрейда рантаймы увеличились вдвое. Первые варианты принимали 18650. UNR U3BT/UBR (Invictus) UDR (Dominator) R серия R1/R2 K серия K2/K2 MilSpec A серия (Aviator) A2/A2L/A2ZL ?? серия (Commander) 9AN 8AX 8NX UNR V серия (Vampire) Двухдиапазонные фонари(Белый/Инфракрасный) Налобные и нашлемные фонари Minimus Maximus Helmet Light Аксессуары Фильтры Сменные ламповые головы и kit-ы 3" T Turbogead/T1/T2/T4 KT1/KT2/KT4 Сменные LED головы и kit-ы KL1/KL2/KL3/KL4/KL5/KL6/KL7 KX1/KX2/KX3/KX4/KX9/KX9T *KX1 LED голова с TIR-оптикой. Светодиод Cree XR-E. Диаметр безеля 1 дюйм. Рабочее напряжение 3В. Существовали варианты KX1: 30лм(недолго), 45лм, 3/45лм, KX1A: 5/80лм, 110лм, 110/5лм, KX1B: 3/90лм *KX2 LED голова с TIR-оптикой. Светодиод Cree XR-E. Диаметр безеля 1 дюйм. Рабочее напряжение 6В, в остальном аналогична KX1 Существовали варианты KX2: 45лм, 3/60лм, KX2? 110лм, KX2C: 200лм, 200/5лм. *KX3 переходная от KX4 к 6px/g2x/etc. 15/115лм. *KX4 LED голова. 100лм. *KX9 *KX9T KE1/KE2 *KE1 LED голова с TIR-оптикой. Светодиод Cree XP-E *KE2 LED голова с TIR-оптикой. Светодиод Osram??? Двухрежимные twisty хвостокрышки Размещены по совместимости. От K2/AZ2 От L1/L2/LX2/A2/A2L От M3LT/U3BT От EB1-T/EB2-T